


Dynamics

by Blue_Hood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: How I see the team in an ABO world?





	Dynamics

Koenig brothers - Betas, natural peace makers

Lance Hunter- an Omega who is usually on suppressants to make him like a Beta, which is how he got into the SAS.

Bobbi Morse- Alpha, Hunter's Alpha to be specific. She is the only one who can set off his submissive instinct.

Phil Coulson- Alpha, the only one who could stand up to Fury, hold his ground against Loki, rein in Romanoff and Barton. He likes to ignore the different dynamics, viewing everyone as equals.

Melinda May- Beta. The Berserker Staff showed her what she would be like as an Alpha. In Bahrain, she had to act Alpha.

Eva Belyakov- Alpha, will do anything for her daughter.

Katya Belyakov- Beta, was not strong enough to overcome the nature of her power.

Andrew Gardner- Omega. His nurturing nature serves him well in his profession.  
Lash- Alpha, essentially Terrigenesis did to Andrew what the Berserker Staff did to May.

Jemma Simmons- Alpha. She is a polite Alpha, acting almost like a Beta most of the time.

Leo Fitz- Omega, Jemma's Omega. He was willing to give his life to save his mate, their bond nearly broke but the tenuous connection that remained gave Jemma hope.

Will Daniels- Beta. While working on a way to get home, he and Jemma grew extremely close.

Mike Peterson- Alpha. He will do anything for his pup.

Ace Peterson- Beta. He is very trusting and loving.

Ian Quinn- Alpha. He is ruthless, willing to do anything to get what he wants.

Alphonso Mackenzie- Omega. His instincts deemed Elena a suitable mate.

Elena Rodriguez- Alpha, she panicked when Mack went into heat in her van. Her Beta cousin helped her calm down and understand the situation.

Grant Ward- Omega, he was taken by Garrett when he was a teen. The threat of prison rape hanging over his head made him very malleable.  
Hive | Alveus- Alpha with a god complex.

John Garrett- Alpha. Unlike Phil, he viewed the different dynamics as destiny.

Antoine Triplett- Beta. His status as Gabe Jones' grandson saved him from Garrett, who knew he would never make it in HYDRA and decided he was better as a decoy.

Skye | Daisy Johnson- Alpha, extremely independent. She thought she found a mate in Ward, unaware he was already taken.

Lincoln Campbell- Omega. Before Terrigenesis, he raged against societal norms. After, he found his place as a transitioner. Falling in love with Skye, he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Jiaying- Alpha. She found her strength, her reason to live after Reinhardt, in being there for Inhumans to guide them to their destiny. (very Magneto-like)

Cal Zabo- He was an Omega but after all the experiments he did to himself, nobody's quite sure what he was when he finally found his daughter. When he met Jiaying, stigma against female Alphas and male Omegas ran high so they lied, reversed their behavioral roles and stuck close so their scents would cross.

Gordon- Beta. He's very good at gaining people's trust, which makes him perfect for bringing Inhuman potentials to Lai Shi. As Jiaying's confidant, he filled the role of Omega during her ruts once he was of age.

Raina- Beta. Very much like Gordon, she did his job for HYDRA, without filling the Omega role for anyone. Gordon helped her deal with her gifts and was able to divert her away from the danger of sharing certain visions, thus saving her life.

Robbie Reyes- Omega. After he died, he was willing to submit to anyone or anything if they would just save his little brother. When he met Daisy, he could sense right away that she had lost her mate.

Gabe Reyes- Alpha. He instinctively wants to protect his Omega brother. Stuck in a chair, he does so with his mind. When he deemed Daisy a threat, he was efficient in getting rid of her. During the blackout, she earned his approval.

Rosalind Price- Alpha. She honestly believes the ATCU intends to help the Inhumans they put into stasis and acts accordingly in the interests of both species.

Alisha Whitley- Alpha. She will do anything to protect Inhumans. Much to her chargrin, she fell for JT after the whole ordeal with Hive.

Joey Gutierrez- Beta. He's not aggressive but he will fight if he has to.

JT James- Omega, defies his nature until he's given the opportunity of a lifetime. After the ordeal with Hive, life with Alisha gave him a reason to live.

Holden Radcliffe- Alpha. Curious beyond measure, he refuses to accept there is no answer. As shown with Hive, he knows when to back down.

Agnes Kitsworth- Omega, she is resigned to her terminal diagnosis and determined to live out her days enjoying life.

Aida- Beta. Fitz accepted that Beta made sense given her purpose but was wary of the implications of a machine having a dynamic. Radcliffe took it all in stride.

Ellen Nadeer- Alpha. Her loyalty to her brother led to her death, her tenacity made her what she was in life.

Vijay Nadeer- Beta. He could stand up to his sister but never tried to overpower her.

Jeffrey Mace- Alpha. Loyalty was his defining trait.

Burrows- Omega. His Alpha, Mace, brought him along on a deadly adventure of a lifetime.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304973) by [Blue_Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood)


End file.
